Big boy
by goldenboat
Summary: Two little boys and their little ups and downs :


Dean was sitting on the floor of the little motel room that he was currently sharing with his family. He was surrounded by coloring books , some toy soldiers and cars. He was trying to pass time without making noise. Dad was writing in a thick notebook. He had promised Dean that if he managed to be quite for an hour, they would all go to the nearby park. Dean was thrilled. He had readily agreed.

So here he was, being as quite as a mouse, coloring a car in his book. It was not as cool as theirs but it would do. And where was Sammy? His little brother was lying on the floor trying hard to suck on his toes. Dean sighed. Sometimes his brother acted like a little baby. He put his crayons down and went to sit beside his little brother.

"Hey Sammy!" , he asked. His little brother didn't respond and went back to trying to put his left foot in his mouth. Dean sternly shook his head and dragged the plump little toes out of Sammy's mouth.

" You're a big boy, aint you Sammy?" . Sammy nodded eagerly at the question.

"Big boys don't suck on their toes Sammy. It's dirty." he said. In answer the little boy giggled. He put his chubby little arms around his brother's neck and whispered, "Otay Dee! Sammy's a big boy!"

In the meantime the quite hour was over. John Winchester was done with supernatural for the day. He went to his little sons and picked the little one up.

"Hey, little man? Wanna go to the park?" he asked.

In answer Sammy 's little face broke into a sunny smile. "Yesh Daddy!" he cried.

They all went to the park. John was in an unusually good mood. He gave Dean a little grin and pointed towards the monkey bars. Dean shrieked with joy and went on to play. John and Sam sat on the grass looking at Dean. There was a little girl who was playing on the grass next to them. She smiled at Sam and they became friends right away.

For Dean it had been a great day. Not because he got to play like other kids but because his dad gave him that old daddy smile.

After playing for half an hour Dean came back to his dad and looked around. His dad was sitting on the grass next to two little girls in pigtails playing with their dolls. He frowned and looked closer. He was horrified to find that the little girl had tied a little pigtail on Sam's head.

"Dad?" , he started. "What's that on Sammy's head?". "He is no girl dad. He is my brother." he insisted.

John smiled secretly. He knew that his eldest was very possessive about his little brother. But Sammy looked so sweet and angelic in little pigtails. It reminded him of the time he and Mary had talked about having a daughter…of a time filled with laughter and hope and light. He couldn't stop the girl when she gave his little boy the funny little hairdo.

Dean was a little cross at the whole scenario. He went to his little brother and tried to pull him up by his arms.

"Sammy? It's time to go home. Come on!" he tried.

The little boy's face instantly formed a miniature pout. He rather liked playing baby with his new friend.

Dean's hand reached his brother's hair and he tried pull off the pig tail. His Sammy was a big boy..not a girl. But Sam's lips trembled and he shook his hair out of Dean's hand.

"Bad Dee!" he cried and ran to the refuge of his father's arms.

The journey home was a long one. Dean had gone to the park with his brother. But he returned with a cranky toddler who hung from his father's neck like a little monkey and refused to talk to Dean or to look at him.

Throughout the day Dean's little brother insisted on playing baby with an old teddy bear he had inherited from Dean. He didn't even look at Dean for a second. Though he was not even two, but he had a mind of his own.

In the evening John went out somewhere after giving Dean strict instructions of looking after his baby brother.

When they were alone Dean tried again. He went to his baby brother and took the teddy from his grasp. "Sammy? Lets play something else. We'll be warriors and we'll kill demons. Ok?" " he tried.

In answer Sammy shrieked loudly. Fat little tears started to flow from his eyes. He snatched the teddy from Dean's hand and started to wail. It was accompanied by cute little baby hiccups that made matters all the more worse.

" I _hic _wanna _hic _play _hic _babyyyy! Sammy wanna play babyyy _hic._ Dee baaad! _Hic_."

Dean sighed. Sammy's tantrums were pretty bad. He didn't know what to do. He was away from his brother for a little while and Sammy already had a new best friend. His eyes watered and he looked down at the floor.

"All right Sammy. Dee is bad." he breathed out. "I won't talk to you again."

Without looking at Sam, Dean went to the bed and buried his little face in the pillow. He wished mom was here. She could make Sammy understand. Sometimes he wished he could throw tantrums too. Tears blurred his eyes and the little pillow absorbed them fast. Sammy didn't love him anymore.

Dean woke up with a startle and realized that he had fallen asleep. Then he felt something else. A little hand was caressing his hair and his back. He looked up to see two bright hazel eyes looking at him.

" Sam?" he croaked. " What are you doing?"

In answer the little boy smiled shyly. " Sammy loves Dee" he said. " Baby no more Dee! Sammy play warry wit Dee."

Then he proceeded on to climb on Dean's lap and put his little arms around his brother's neck. "Sowy Dee. Don't cwy" he whispered and kissed Deans forehead.

Dean smiled at last. He looked at his pigtailed little brother and fondly shook his head. "What about the hair Sam? Want me to make you a boy again?" he asked.

"Dee!" Sammy whined. " I like it!"

"Ok Sammy!" he conceded defeat at last. "You can keep your girly hair."

Then he gave his little brother a sly smile.

"But then I get to call you Samantha, ok?" he grinned.

The little boy giggled at the words of his big brother.

"Otay, Dee." Sammy said

With these final words the little pigtailed warrior went off with his mighty brother to slay the demons.


End file.
